In an enterprise sales environment, it is common to sell software and other items through a sales person, where discounts are negotiated individually. The buyer's agent, purchaser, or other employee can leverage the amount of business being generated, personal relationships, and other interpersonal communications to generate better or individualized discounts. These discussions with the sales person may be performed in person, over the phone, or through a computer chat session, as well as others.
Online sales provide individuals and enterprises with the ability to quickly login to a secure session, identify one or more products, software, or other items for purchase, and complete the transaction without interacting with sales persons. In many cases, however, online sales, both for personal and business purchases, remove the ability for bargaining, discounts, and general interpersonal interactions.